The Student Council President is Maid!
by haruhi-chi
Summary: AU. Arthur Kirkland el presidente del consejo estudiantil odia a los hombres estadounidenses por una razón que oculta, por otro lado tiene un trabajo muy peculiar en un café maid ¿que sucederá cuando Alfred F. Jones, el chico popular de la escuela que no soporta Arthur, se entere? ¿en que problemas se meterán? Tres parejas, SEGUNDO CAPITULO Franada . T por ¿ travestimos?
1. Chapter 1

_The Student Council President is Maid!_

Konichiwa la misteriosa yo regreso con sus loquillas Haruhi y Haru y aquí les traigo mi nuevo y tercer proyecto, este contara con tres personas espero que sea de su gusto enjoy˜

**Pareja:** UsUk, Estados Unidos de América x Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Del Norte (que largo ;D) América x Inglaterra (casi no me gusta llamarlo América xD), Alfred x Arthur, o como deseen llamarlo :D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya algún día será mío, si me perteneciera… shi, shi, shi *w*… pero bueno por el momento no me pertenece (OuO)

**No. De palabras:** 2,292 sin comentarios.

N/T: -.-.-.- significa después de un corto tiempo y °w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w° después de un relativo largo tiempo. T por travestismo.

No. De palabras: 2,292 sin comentarios.

Se podía observar a 4 personas cercanas a la entrada de una escuela, pareciera que estaban conversando.

-No deberían traer faldas tan cortas- les dijo autoritariamente un chico rubio.

-What?- exclamaron sorprendidas.

-Deberían portar el uniforme como ella- acerco a una chica de coletas rubias y lentes.

-Claro como Alice es una señorita inglesa- protesto una de ellas.

-Cállate Emily, sabes que no deberías venir así-

-Moo pero si te gusta mi falda- dijo pícaramente.

-¿Qué?- la chica se sonrojo levemente.

Las dos chicas continuaron peleando y el rubio se alejo y entró a la escuela. Era Arthur Kirkland un chico ingles y de ojos verdes; actual presidente del consejo estudiantil de la escuela W. Era una escuela japonesa abierta a la transferencia de alumnos americanos pero recientemente abrió sus puertas al mundo. Cerca del 90% del alumnado son hombres y el 50% estadunidenses los cuales no son del todo agrado para Arthur –por decir así-.

-Kiku acompáñame un momento al consejo- le pidió a su amigo.

-Hai Arthur-san- Contesto, Kiku Honda actual vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil formal, reservado y siempre tomara las medidas necesarias.

-Creo que para la próxima reunión podríamos…- para en seco delante de ellos estaban una pareja de chicos y una era una chica que lloraba.

-You…Alfred!-

-Hello!- saludo animado el chico, Alfred F. Jones, estadunidense, rubio y de ojos azules el sueño de muchas chicas. Pero para Arthur un chico descortés e infantil.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar animado? Kiku por favor lleva a la chica a su salón-

-Hai, tomare las medidas necesarias- se acerco a la chica y se retiro con ella.

-What bloody hell haces?!- exclamo molesto.

-Solo la rechacé no tienes porque molestarme- contesto infantil.

-¡¿Y tenias que hacerla llorar?!-

-No es mi culpa-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡¿No puedes ser gentil y educado?!-

-¡El hero es gentil y tu un amargado!-

-¡Yo no soy un amargado idiota! Adem- se vio interrumpido por el timbre de clases – Hay que ir a clases- dijo finalmente, su día apenas iba a empezar.

-.-.-.-

En un sito cuya dirección es desconocida por algunos y famosa entre las chicos jóvenes se encuentra un café maid*, a decir la verdad son muy comunes y populares en Japón pero este destaca mucho por sus peculiaridades.

-Bienvenidas a casa señoritas- se escucho una voz suave –acompáñeme a su mesa- tomó su orden y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿No ha llegado? Siempre llega unos diez minutos antes.- preguntó la misma voz.

-Creo que esta en los vestidores- contesto otra voz.

Hell nunca se había atrasado, se tenía que cambiar rápido no podía ser impuntual, no, el era un caballero… era tan irónico decir eso es ese momento. Termino de arreglarse y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Arthur pensé que te ibas a atrasar-

-Nunca Matt, siempre puntual como el ingles que soy- le contesto animado acomodándose su vestido. Era negro con bordados clásicos y elegantes al igual que su mantel, con unas botas largar y un sombrerito al estilo gothic. Si ese sitio no era nada menos que un simple café maid con personas vestidas como sirvientes pero en vez de mujeres habían hombres; era un sitio muy popular a pesar de todo. Sonó una campana.

-Yo voy- dijo Arthur. Salió de la cocina y entro al salón principal, estaba decorado de manera alegre y de alguna manera te hacía sentir en casa.

-Bienvenido a casa a…- no termino de hablar al ver quien estaba frente de él.

-Oh… que sitio tan extraño- no era nadie más ni menos que Alfred F. Jones. Se quedo observando el sitio.

Arthur despertó del shock, no importaba la situación debía actuar no había de otra.

-Bienvenido a casa amo, acompáñeme a su mesa- dijo con la sonrisa más notablemente falsa que pudo hacer.

-.-.-.-

-Arthur-san ¿el es Alfred-san?- se acerco el japonés a Arthur

-Si-

-¿Qué haremos?- se preocupo el japonés, empezó a agitar su vestido; este tenía diseños de sakuras, con mangas largas que se hacían anchas al final y de falda sobres la rodilla.

-No salgas y traten de que los demás salgan, yo me encargare de todo- sonrió al japonés.

-Pero yo…- dejo de hablar, no tenia caso Arthur ya había salido a atender más clientes.

-.-.-.-

-¡Buen trabajo el de hoy!- exclamaron al unisonó y empezaron a retirarse a su hogares, el trabajo había terminado por el día de hoy. Arthur empezó a salir cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Grazie Arthur por ayudarnos hoy no se qué haría nii-chan si se enteraran- dijo agradecido el italiano.

-De nada Feliciano, nos vemos mañana- se despidió y se retiro. Ya era de noche y su día aun no terminaba, se apresuro a ir su casa.

-.-.-.-

-Good night mom- saludo al entrar a su hogar.

-Good night Arthur- se escucho una voz alegre saludar desde la cocina.

-¡Hello Arthur!-

-¿Cuidaste de mom Peter?-

-Claro- le contesto alegre el chico –Quédate con ella, tengo que estudiar-

-Ok le diré que te suba la cena- le contesto por último el niño y se retiro. Arthur subió directo a su habitación, tenía una prueba y no podía salir mal… sino…

-Beep…beep- el sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hello-

-Arthur-san soy yo Kiku- sonaba preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… perdí los papeles para la reunión-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sumimasen yo… yo…yo…- el japonés sonaba preocupado y nervioso; Arthur suspiro.

-No te preocupes, lo volveré a escribir-

-¡Arthur-san eso mucho!-

-No hay de otra, descansa y también estudia-

-Etoo… está bien, gracias descanse también-

Termino la llamada, realmente era mucho, trataría de dormir al menos unas tres horas, estaba acostumbrado.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

-Mon ami ¿Por qué esas ojeras?- le pregunto el francés apenas vio en su asiento al ingles.

-¡Que te importa frog!-

-Como te atreves a contestar así, todavía me preocupo por ti y…- a partir del ahí empezó a ignorarlo, solo dramatizaba por todo. Arthur no había dormido ni una sola hora, si logro terminar todo y estudiar a aun así le quedaban cinco horas para dormir pero volvió a la realidad. Mañana seguramente estaría toda la escuela enterada de que era un travesti; no es que trabajara ahí por gusto pero la paga y horario eran perfectos, no tenia de otra. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar todos actuaban normal. Empezó a observar directo hacia el asiento del americano, ¿no había dicho nada? ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Amenazarlo? No humillarían al ingles, eso jamás, hablaría con el después.

-.-.-.-

Subió a la azotea de la escuela, abrió la puerta y lo vio, lo sabia ahí debía estar.

-You idiot-

-¿Ah?- voltio a ver el americano hacia atrás y vio a Arthur.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció una de las hamburguesas que tenía en la mano.

-Odio la comida chatarra- contesto cortante -¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

-¿De qué?-

-No te hagas al idiota- pero si lo era – Hablo del café-

-Ah eso, es un secreto, pero no te alteres el hero no dirá nada- le dijo y le sonrió a Arthur.

-Yo… bueno… gr- gracias- dijo sorprendido y ligeramente ¿sonrojado?, no, claro que no debía ser el sol, si eso debía ser. Una duda nació en él.

-Oye ¿Qué hacías en el café?- dijo tratando de hacer conversación.

-Estaba siguiendo a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quien-

-¿Eres idiota?- le cuestiono el ingles, como podía olvidar a quien seguía.

-No lo soy, ¡soy un hero!-

-Si eso dices-

-Lo digo porque lo soy- dijo infantilmente con un puchero* en la cara. Arthur se empezó a reír era la primera vez que su rostro de Alfred le causaba tanta gracia. Se veía como un niño pequeño le daba tanta risa y… ¿ternura? Se golpeo mentalmente por pensar en eso, claro que no , jamás era solo… gracia, si eso debía ser; el ingles continuo debatiéndose mentalmente mientras ponía caras y hacia movimientos raros. El americano empezó a reír tras ver el comportamiento del ingles.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?- le pregunto enojado, no tenía nada de gracia.

-Es divertido verte así- decía mientras aun reía ligeramente –siempre estas serio o enojado, así hasta te vez lindo- empezaba a parar de reír.

-¡IDIOTA!- grito molesto y sonrojado el ingles.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

-Arthur-san él está aquí otra vez- le dijo a Kiku mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina y veía donde estaba Alfred.

-No te preocupes dijo que no diría nada-

-Me alegre- suspiro el japonés y vio detenidamente a Arthur -¿Está bien? Te ves cansado y tienes las mejillas rojas-

-Claro que estoy bien –mintió- tengo que sacar la basura- le dijo y salió por la puerta trasera.

Afuera ya estaba en el crepúsculo. No se sentía del todo bien y empezó a caminar alejándose de la puerta y a estirarse, se inclino para alcanzar sus pies y suspiro.

-Los calzoncillos son muy abultados- escucho la voz del americano mientras sentido que le levantaban ligeramente el vestido.

-¡¿Qué bloody hell haces?!- se levanto de golpe más que rojo y voltio a ver al Alfred a los ojos. Este se quedo mirándolo, tenía las majillas rojas de manera extraña, acerco su mano y la puso en la majilla del ingles, lo supuso, estaba caliente. El sonrojo del ingles solo aumento más.

-Tú... ¿qué haces?- se iba a poner a la defensiva cuando escucho unas voces y risas muy cercanas.

-Gilbert estamos perdidos por tu culpa, eres un… ¿Arthur?-

-¿Toño como que soy un Arthur?- No se habían dado cuenta, Antonio apunto a Arthur y lo notaron empezaron a acercarse a donde estaba este.

-Oh mon ami nunca lo imagine-

-Waw que pasara cuando en la escuela se enteren de que su adorado y estricto presidente es un travesti y además lo encontramos con el famoso Alfred F. Jones kesesese- rio Gilbert.

El ingles estaba sorprendido, se dio la vuelta tan pronto como pudo y grito – Yo no soy ningún travesti mucho men- se desvaneció el ingles para sorpresa de todos, iba a caer de espaldas cuando Alfred lo sujeto, después de unos segundos con dificultad logro abrir los ojos y vio como aun se reían de él, esto era humillante, cuando iba a hablar, escucho una voz –no les permitiré que humillen así a Arthur- dijo seriamente Alfred inesperadamente para los presentes. Nunca había oído realmente serio a Alfred. Arthur sintió arder sus mejillas cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta que estaba entre ellos y los otros tres abrirse. De ella salieron dos maids, solo pudieron ser vistos por Alfred y Arthur debido a que la puerta se abría hacia afuera y tapaba el otro lado.

-¡¿Matthew?!- exclamo Alfred, ahí es cuando recordó que el otro día era a Matt a quien seguía.

-¡¿Alfred?!- voltio a verlo y vio el estado de Arthur, se acerco a ellos y el otro maid lo siguió.

-¿Matthew a dónde vas?- le pregunto a su acompañante, no había visto a Arthur.

-¿Lovi?- escucho una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¡¿Bastardo?!- se dio cuento de los otros tres, se sonrojo, nunca imagino eso.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeaba el italiano, esto no podía ser verdad. Sintió que jalaron de su falda, vio que era Matt y guio su mirada a Arthur, ¿qué diablos había pasado? Mejor seguía al canadiense, el era mejor para esas cosas. Matthew se puse enfrente de los otros tres.

-Bienvenidos a casa amos ¿Por qué no nos acompañan adentro?- ofreció el canadiense con una sonrisa dulce. Los tres chicos se sorprendieron.

-Pasen, este no es un sitio adecuado- Lovino no les sonrió pero mostro una expresión más suave y sumisa.

-Acompáñenos- dijo en canadiense caminó delante ellos para mostrar el camino, seguido por Lovino.

-¿Qué demonios…?- no termino de protestar el alemán, cuando sintió que fue sujetado de los brazos, sus amigos tenían estrellas en sus ojos y sonreían -¿Qué hacen?- lo levantaron – Claro vamos detrás de ustedes- dijeron Antonio y Francis y siguieron a "las" maids mientras se llevaban con ellos a Gilbert.

Hubo un silencio, ya estaban solos, Alfred suspiro y vio a Arthur, se veía cansado.

-Voy a cambiarme - dijo levantándose y entrando, aunque no quisiera debía dejar el trabajo por hoy.

No tardo y regreso, para su sorpresa Alfred seguía ahí. Seguía tratando de procesar bien lo que había pasado, cuando sintió que se desvanecía de nuevo y luego sintió que era elevado, Alfred lo había cargado como princesa. Se sonrojo –Idiota ¿Qué haces? Bájame- empezó a patalear.

-Te llevare a casa, no puedo dejarte aquí, ni dejar que te vayas solo casi te desmayas-

-Pero…- no podía contradecirlo era cierto, no se sentía con fuerzas ni para caminar –Al menos no me lleves así- Dijo volviendo a patalear y escondiendo su rostro. Para su sorpresa lo bajo y se agachó de espaldas a él y le dijo –Sube- no le quedaba de otra, miro a otro lado y obedeció. El americano lo sujeto bien y avanzaron. Hubo un silencio, Arthur seguía avergonzado.

-Arthur no sé si lo sepas pero tendrás que guiarme- le dijo alegre el americano.

-Lo sé… gracias por ayudarme y defenderme- dijo aumentado ligeramente el color carmesí en sus mejillas. Cerro, lo ojos un momento.

-Eres lindo- susurro para sí mismo. El ingles abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- estaba sorprendido y sonrojado el dijo…

-Dije que eres pesado- rio el americano.

-¡IDIOTA!- lo sabía era un idiota, jamás diría cosas como esas. Suspiro y se dejo llevar.

-Tonto- Susurro finalmente tranquilo. Alfred sonrió definidamente era lindo pero también era divertido molestarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*Café maid: Lugar donde los meseros, mayoritariamente de sexo femenino, visten como mucamas o sirvientes y tratan a los clientes con el título honorífico de señor/a, amo/a.

*Puchero: es como hacer gestos con cara y boca para indicar indignación, sorpresa y otras emociones, normalmente lo hacen los bebes o niños.

Espero que sea de su gusto, como ya había dicho manejare tres parejas (mis tres favoritas xD ) que serán UsUk, Franada y HongIce, el summary será del UsUk y iré subiendo en los cap del las otras. Así:

Next Chapter: Maid de Maple.

Summary: Matthew un chico acostumbrado a la soledad y no ser notado, por cosas del destino conoce a Francis quien en seguida lo nota y atrae ¿En qué condiciones lo conocerá? ¿y qué sucederá?

Haruhi: El siguiente es Franada, Haru-neesan estará feliz :D

?: Por favor deme su opinión ya sea una buena o mala. La aceptare con gusto.

Haru: Por favor si no nunca va a mejorar la Dame de "?"

Haruhi: Eres cruel Haru-neesan, pero es verdad.

?, Haruhi y Haru: Pero ya sean buenas o mala de verdad nos importa tu opinión y gracias por leer.

?: Por cierto denle una visita a mis otros fics si tienen tiempo. Por cada reviews les regalara un gato Japón Y Gracias si no llegan favor de quejarse con ellos xD


	2. Chapter 2 Maid of Maple

Hello guys! Siento el retraso lo iba a subir ayer pero hubo mal clima me deprimí y caían rayos mi lap estaba muerta y no podía prender la PC y en fin pero a cambio les daré algo, bueno no leemos abajo ;D

Enjoy~

**Pareja:** Franada, Francia por Canadá, Francis por Matthew o como desean llamarlo nwn

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya algún día será mío, si me perteneciera… shi, shi, shi *w*… pero bueno por el momento no me pertenece (OwO)

_**Chapter 2. Maid of maple.**_

_Trabajo es trabajo_, esa la frase que todo el mundo se repite, y en cierto café es la que más se escuchaba. Había muchos trabajadores cada uno era único y de cierta manera extraño. Algo curioso es que eran de nacionalidades distintas, pero bueno era compresible después de todo en esa misma ciudad estaba la academy W. Lo bueno es que si trabajas ahí serias notado por mucha gente ¿no? Bueno, al menos esa la forma positiva de pensar de cierto chico.

-¿Y Arthur?- se escucho una voz tranquila.

-No sé, creo que iba a sacar la basura- contesto levantándose desde su asiento el italiano. Lovino Vargas, si él trabaja ahí pero no era por gusto. Sacudió su vestido, tenía un estilo clásico y era de un bordado de tomates, tomates eran su ítem; el juego iba con una diademilla con el adorno de un tomate y unas zapatillas rojas.

-Pero fue hace un rato…-

-Supongo que si-

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? Se veía muy enfermo y cansado, ¡¿y si se desmayo?!- decía preocupado el chico.

-Está bien Matt, salgamos a ver- dijo comprendiendo a su amigo. Al acercarse pudieron escuchar risas, sin dudar Matthew abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Matthew?!- esa voz… voltio a ver, sin duda no se equivoco.

-¡¿Alfred?!- exclamó sorprendido, jamás imagino encontrase a su hermano. Se fijo en la figura que tenía en brazos, era Arthur, se veía en mal estado, empezó a acercarse para poder ayudarlo.

Tal vez Matt fuera un chico callado pero podía identificar muy bien la situación. Los chicos tenían el uniforme de AW, las risas seguramente eran de ellos, si se reían debía ser porque conocían a Arthur, la mirada seria de Alfred seguramente era porque lo estaba defendiendo. Pudo ver que estaba en mal estado, sus mejillas estaban rojas seguramente tenía fiebre. Se acerco a su hermano y le susurro –Llévalo a casa, yo me encargo de lo demás-

Mientras tanto los otros chicos estaban impactados, Lovino de maid eso era raro y sorprendente. Francis no le había prestado mucha atención solo tenía la mirada en el otro chico que acaba de salir. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y pudo apreciarlo mejor el francés, era un chico no muy alto ni bajo, de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos violetas cubiertos por unos lentes; en cuanto su atuendo tenía un vestido algo esponjoso, tenía el bordado de hojas de maple y le llegaba a media rodilla, también llevaba un par de botas de las cuales colgaba una figura en forma de una hoja de maple de cada una. De repente el chico sonrió dejando encantado al francés.

-Bienvenidos a casa amos ¿Por qué no nos acompañan adentro?-

-Pasen, este no es un sitio adecuado- ¿Lovino? Pero como…recién se daba cuenta.

-Acompáñenos- dijo en canadiense caminó delante ellos para mostrar el camino, seguido por Lovino. No importada sin duda seguiría a ese chico.

Le pareció oír que su amigo albino decía algo pero no importaba lo cargarían consigo. Se dirigieron a donde los guiaban los chicos pero quedaron paralizaos en la entrada mientras los otros entraban, ¿de verdad iban a entrar? Sería extraño pero…

Matthew entro acompañado de Lovino a la cocina una vez que vieron que nos entraron los del trio.

-Matthew-san ¿ha visto a Arthur?- le pregunta el japonés que entraba a la cocina.

-Sí, me temo que está enfermo y volverá a casa-

-Pobre Arthur- comento Feliciano.

-Lo supuse per…- no terminaron de hablar por el sonido de un golpe, voltearon para ver que sucedía.

-Vee~ nii-chan ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto preocupado el italiano a su hermano, estaba golpeando con su cabeza la pared.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Feliciano!- le grito volteándolo a ver, si no fuera por el no trabajaría ahí y no lo habrían visto.

-¿Mía? ¿Pero que hice fratello?- empezaba a lloriquear, no entendía porque le decía eso. Lovino continúa masacrando a la pobre pared sin culpa alguna.

-Lo que paso es que al salir encontramos a Antonio y otros dos chicos y reconocieron a Lovino y Arthur- aclaro el canadiense.

-Eso no es muy- se vio interrumpido el japonés por el sonido de una campana. Ambos se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina para observar a tres chicos en la entrada. Matthew se quedo viendo a uno en particular, cuando estaba afuera pudo sentir como aquel chico lo observaba, como si tuviera la mirada fija en el, era una sensación extraña, ¿habrá sido su imaginación? Se sonrojo un poco sin saber el por qué.

-¿Son ellos?- pregunto el japonés, pudo ver la mirada fija de Matty en aquel chico con un ligero sonrojo, cierto brillo extraño apareció en los ojos del asiático –Son ellos ¿verdad?-

-¿Ah? Ah sí claro- contesto dando se cuanta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Muy bien, Lovino, Matthew acompáñenme tengo una idea y Feli-chan ve a informarle al gerente sobre lo de Arthur-

-Claro- contestaron los tres chicos, Kiku era como el líder del sitio.

-Bienvenidos a casa amos, menuda sorpresa, hoy están de suerte les daremos un trato especial ¿les parece?- les atendió Kiku con alegría.

¿Un trato especial? Matt no sabía a qué se refería el japonés, se acerco y le susurro-¿a qué te refieres?-

-No te preocupes Matty-chan no es nada malo… ¿te gusta el rubio verdad?- los ojos de Kiku brillaban de una manera tenebrosa.

-Yo no…- se sonrojo

-Tomaré eso como un sí- se dirigió e nuevo a los chicos.

-Verán el día de hoy tenemos demasiado personal y queda poca clientela así que le asignaremos una maid a cada uno. Lovino guía a nuestro amo castaño a su mesa y yo me encargare de nuestro amo albino- los chicos guiaron a cada quien a su mesa, dejando solo a Matt y al galo.

-Estoo… Bienvenido a casa amo, sígame- Matthew le sonrió y lo guio a su mesa, se sentía extrañamente apenado, era la primera vez que se sentía apenado en su trabajo. Tenía que estar tranquilo, trabajo era trabajo.

-¿Qué desea el día de hoy?-

-Pour toi mon amour*-

-Désolé*- contesto sonrojado y nervioso el chico.

-El especial de hoy-

-Está bien, en un momento vuelvo- dijo retirándose, estaba rojo, debió escuchar mal no había duda. El francés reí por lo bajo, fue una pequeña broma no pudo evitarla, se veía tan lindo.

-Aquí tiene- regreso el chico y le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mon petit ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Es para dos-

-Eh… yo bueno… no puedo tengo que trabajar, los clientes llegan en cualquier momento – sonó una campana- ¿ve?- dijo aliviado- disculpe- dijo disculpándose y acercándose a la puerta.

-Bienvenido a casa señori-

-Hee… no hay nadie quien atienda- dijo tratando de ver si no había nadie, parece que no había notado al chico.

-Bienvenida a casa…baka- si a ciertos clientes Lovino los trataba a su manera.

-Lovi-chii, es una alegría verte- dijo abrazando al chico.

-Sí, sí, tome asiento en un momento la acompaño- La chica obedeció, Lovino se acerco a Matthew.

-Sera mejor que te quedes con el tipo ese-

-Está bien- dijo tímido. Suspiro y se dirigió a la mesas del chico.

-Creo que tendré que aceptar tu invitación- le sonrió y este le sonrió de vuelta. El canadiense tomo asiento.

-Me alegro mon petit, soy Francis Bonnefoy, ¿y tú?-

-Me llamo Matthew, Matthew Williams-

-¿Pasa muy seguido?-

-¿Lo vistes?-

-Me temo que si-

-No es que no me noten todo el tiempo… tal vez en un promedio de 2 veces cada 5- rio por lo bajo y agacho la cabeza.

-Es una pena-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo alzando la mirada.

-Que no noten a un chico tal lindo como tu- dijo mientras se levantaba y lo tomaba del mentón para verlo a los ojos.

-Yo… bueno… esto…- empezó a tartamudear, estaba sonrojado, la mirada del otro lo ponía nervioso, era un sentimiento extraño.

-¡No, onegai espere!- se escucho fuertemente la voz de Kiku, después el azoto de una puerta y un silencio… -Kesesese- y luego se escucho una risa estruendosa.

Matthew se levantó de su lugar tras oír el ruido, vio la hora ya estaban por cerrar y solo quedaban ellos. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

-Discúlpame tengo que ver que sucedió-

-Voy contigo seguro hizo algo mi amigo- por la risa pudo haber sido nadie más que Gilbert.

-Está bien, acompáñeme-

Fueron juntos de donde prevenía el ruido, era la oficina del gerente -¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaron mientras entraban por la puerta.

-Matthew, es que Gilbert quiso hablar con el gerente porque era decoración de era genial según él, le dije que no se podía pero…-

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- se unieron Lovino y Antonio.

-Kesesese miren amigos lo que me encontré- dijo entre risas, todos voltearon a ver a Feliciano vestido de maid que estaba en un rincón.

-Esa es la razón por la que trabajo aquí- suspiro Lovino.

-¿Eso te da tanta risa mon ami?-

-Kesesese no me refiero a él- se acerco al escritorio y volteó la silla detrás de este, y empezó a reír frenéticamente.

-Tío, eso si no lo esperábamos-

-¿Quién lo diaria? el señorito trabajo de gerente en una café maid- en la silla estaba sentado nadie menos que Roderich con un traje de maid, era clásico, largo y no muy esponjoso más bien pegado, la tela estaba bordada con notas musicales y llevaba un nota de fa en el cabello. Estaba rojo de vergüenza e ira.

-¿Qué haces aquí Roderich?- pregunto el francés lo que la mayoría se planteaba.

-¡No es de su incumbencia, ahora todos fuera, el café cierra por hoy!- sentenció enojado.

-Todos afuera onegai- dijo Kiku empezando a sacar a los demás. Matthew tomo de la mano al francés para sacarlo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Roderich suspiro, que humillación esa, voltio a ver y en el marco de la puerta estaba Gilbert.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada solo… te queda lindo es vestido kesesese a algo así- dijo ligeramente sonrojado y nervioso. Roderich se sonrojo hasta los orejas

-¡Indecente!- le grito mientras se marchaba.

Suspiro el canadiense, ese si había sido inesperado y ver enojado a Roderich lo puso nervioso. Pero al menos ya estaba fuera de ahí.

-¿Mom petit?- el canadiense, escucho la voz de Francis, se había olvidado del francés y aun lo tenia de la mano.

-Lo siento- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo el chico y lo soltó.

-No hay problema- contesto, después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Me gustaría conocerte mejor ¿te parece si nos vemos otro día fuera del café?-

-Yo…- era extraño casi nunca alguien se interesaba de alguna manera en el, ni siquiera…_ellos_ – Esta bien, creo que mañana no tengo trabajo- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos aquí mañana después de la escuela-

-Claro-

-Entonces me voy. Hasta mañana mon petit.

-Hasta mañana- le sonrió. Un sentimiento extraño apareció en el, era cálido, si, se sentía cálido_. _

_Matthew había conocido un sentimiento que hasta ahora le era desconocido. _

_¿Qué sería?_

…

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un asco? ¿No tan horrible? Házmelo saber atreves de reviews Originalmente iba a ser más largo pero creo que iba a ser mucho.

Bueno la cosa va a así les dar a elegir el próximo capítulo podrá ser UsUk, Franada o HongIce. Mándeme sus votos por reviews o por ask uwu en ask pondré los resultados tienen una semana para votar *w*

Por cierto si quieren pasar un rato entretenido pueden agregarme mi cuenta esta en mi perfil roleamos a Alfred y Arthur nwn

Por cierto si leen Romeo y Tsunderella lamente no haber podido actualizar estoy mega poco inspirada para esa cap tardare pero valdrá la pena esperarme un poco mas.


End file.
